


Photograph

by NymphadoraRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraRavenclaw/pseuds/NymphadoraRavenclaw
Summary: Ron and Hermione had lived incredible moments after the war, choosing to register some of them, so that their memories would remain available forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Photograph

**[1998]**

“ I know this can sound tacky.”

“ Right.”

“ And that we are not the type of couple that needs to record every step taken.”

“OK…”

“ But I really wanted to go into that cabin and keep pictures of us produced by this.”

Going to a park located in a Muggle neighborhood near to where the Granger’s lives, was an attitude that Hermione would have considered crazy, were it not for the current circumstances. It had been a year since the second wizarding war had ended, just as it had been a year that she and Ron had assumed their feelings once and for all and had not seen each other happy in that way for a long time.

Ron loved to learn more about Muggle customs with Hermione and she couldn't help taking him to a place where there was such a wide variety of Muggle machines and objects that she knew he would be impressed. They had just left the ferris wheel, which, according to Ron, was “an extremely interesting machine, a way for Muggles to compensate for the fact that they cannot fly on brooms for fun” and walked, hands clasped, to a medium-sized cabin, closed by a red velvet curtain.

She never thought she was the type of girl who does typically romantic and cheesy things, but all she wanted now was to go into that cabin and keep, as a souvenir, the images it would produce about a moment between her and Ron on a pleasant Sunday afternoon. 

“ Let's do it then!”he exclaimed.” We hardly have pictures together since we started to date, we have to correct this mistake, right ?.”

She smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him before leading him into the cabin strategically located next to the ferris wheel they had just left. Behind the curtain, Hermione just wrapped one arm around Ron's shoulders while the first flash registered the image of them. She was tense, she was not in the habit of posing for photos, and she didn't know how to act without looking weird. But Ron was there after all, making faces and making her laugh and imitate him as they heard the click of another flash.

After so much time of fear and tension, living in a tent, traveling to different places and full of uncertainty about their lives, it was almost unbelievable to be able to have mild days. Ron still remembered a younger version of himself who couldn't handle the intensity of what he felt for someone who, until then, had been his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts, about how, even after being more confident about his feelings, still had uncertainty about whether or not it was matched. Now, all he wanted to do was make up for lost time, kissing Hermione with love and affection whenever he could, just as he was doing at that moment when more flashes captured his movements, their lips meeting again and again, until they were forced to leave the cabin that would welcome other couples, certainly not as happy and in love as they were.

“ I liked them.” said Ron, analyzing the sequence of photos printed by the booth. He and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the exit of the park, heading for Muggle streets that were becoming more and more common to both. People looked at them strangely because, even in Muggle clothing, Ron was still visibly different from passersby in the region. They didn't care about that, though. “We need to do more of this, don't we? Record good memories, even if they are in photographs that do not move.”

“I don't think this is so necessary, we can only keep good memories in our memory.” said Hermione.

“Ah, come on Hermione, look at this.” he said pointing to the file that had a sequence of photos of both. “I know you liked them too, you just like to debate.”

“ And you don’t?” she countered with a raised eyebrow, he smirk.

“With you, always.” replied pulling her for another kiss.

A terrier and an otter couldn't help but tease each other after all.

  
  


**[2008]**

“Come on Rosie, mommy is waiting for us, you are going to meet your little brother today” said Ron to a little red-haired girl who had just turned two years old and who got up from her own bed in a sleepy way, rubbing one of her eyes and raising her little arms to let him hold her.

It was early enough that only a few rays of sunlight could be seen looming over the horizon, but no one could control the time that a baby would be born and now Ron was carrying a sleepy Rose in his arms, along with a bag in which he carried what he considered necessary to take to St. Mungus.

Since Rose was a year old, they had decided that they would give her a little brother or sister. Neither he nor Hermione wanted her to spend a lonely childhood and the prospect of having another child made them happy, so Ron could barely contain his smile as he went into the fireplace and took the necessary amount of Floo powder to be led to the St.Mungus.

His parents, like Hermione's, were in the hospital waiting room when he and Rose arrived. They would be the first to be allowed to visit Hermione and the baby, and Rose looked incredibly more awake when they saw their grandparents, and much less sleepy when they entered the room where her mother was.

She had a tired expression, with dark circles visible under her eyes and her hair was considerably disheveled. Ron, however, looked at her and smiled as if Hermione was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. That was how they are, even in the worst moments, they could see the best in each other.

Lying with a small package beside her, Hermione smiled back when she saw them, waving Rose over, encouraging her to look closely at the package that was actually her younger brother.

“ This is Hugo, Rosie.”she said and both Hermione and Rose were too distracted to notice Ron photographing the two of them with a Muggle camera before also approaching the baby, holding him gently.

“ Watch out for him Ron.” warned Hermione.

“ Hermione I know how to hold my own son, I held Rose when she was a baby.” he countered, nestling Hugo close to his chest.

He, unlike Rose, had brown eyes and hair just like his mother's and his locks were thick and curled around his head just like hers. Ron smiled at him, who opened his eyes trying to see what he could around him.

“Hello Hugo, welcome to the Granger-Weasley family.”

**[ 2017]**

Being in the position of Minister of magic was important to Hermione, who, since she was a teenager, had idealized a better and fairer wizarding world. Being able to be in charge of such changes was great but it had its disadvantages, and one of them was having to stay in the Ministry due to an emergency, even after she had warned that, on that particular day, she would like to arrive home earlier.

The reason for that was right in front of her. Upon leaving the fireplace Hermione was faced with her eldest daughter, Rose, back home for the Easter holiday. She couldn't find her at Kings Cross, but she was greeted with hugs and smiles in the same way.

“I missed you so much!” exclaimed stroking the hair of the daughter who updated her about how she was doing at Hogwarts. Hugo had placed himself next to his mother, receiving his share of affection while Ron watched, from the sofa with Crookshank in his lap, the three people he loved most gathered together, again, in the living room of their home.

“So we can start your study schedule for when you return to school, right?”said Hermione, gesturing with her wand for her work material would go to the library in the house. “And I will make one for you too Hugo, it is important to keep practicing magic, even if you are not at Hogwarts already.”

“Let them rest, Hermione’’ said Ron from the couch. “Rose barely arrived from school.’

“Mom, its holiday, I don't want to worry about that now!” protested Rose as Hermione conjured up her materials and took them to the library with the intention of preparing a schedule for both, ignoring what was said by her husband and daughter.

“It's holiday but the school is still important Rosie.” said Hermione. “You need to keep up with your studies or you could end up compromising your future.”

“But mom.”insisted Hugo who came right behind his sister towards the library along with Hermione. “I'm only going to Hogwarts two years from now I don't need to worry so much!”

“That's where you're wrong, it's an extremely important start to know how to direct your magic correctly before going to Hogwarts.” said Hermione and, once inside the library, she took all the books and notes from Rose's rucksack and checked them as a way to assess which ones would be more or less relevant to her schedule, separating another agenda for Hugo's magical practices.

He seemed to give up arguing when he saw his mother take the quill and inkwell, but Rose, on the other hand, was stubborn.

“Mom, did you know that I had the best grades this quarter, getting several points for Gryffindor?” she said. “I deserve to rest!”

“And I'm very proud of it but don't try to change my opinion Rosie.” said Hermione as an end to the discussion.

“I think they are right Mione” said Ron, entering the library next to the children. “And you also need to rest, you have been bringing work to home almost every day lately.”

Just like when they were teenagers, Ron was always the first person to notice when her routine was unhealthy and, since they decided to have children, he made a point of ensuring that she was not overloaded with Ministry tasks.Thats were the consequences of married with a boy who had belched slugs for her.

“Rose, go tell your brother more about Hogwarts, when I finish the schedules, I call you.”said Hermione and Rose seemed to want to protest but was prevented by her mother's look, turning around with Hugo in pursuit.

Both aged nine and eleven respectively, had inherited characteristics from both sides of the family. Rose was stubborn just as Ron, while Hugo, was more inclined to follow rules and despite enjoying debates just like Hermione, he rarely defied his parents' authority.

“I won't be able to make you give up doing that, will I?” said Ron, sitting on the chair next to Hermione and watching her take the quill and ink out of her bag. He couldn't help remembering the time when they were friends and Hermione insisted on organizing his studies as well as Harry's even though the two were protesting against it. And that ended up having its advantages in the end. — It is Rose's first day of vacation, we will let them rest for today and the other days we’ll make them continue with their study plans.

Hermione sighed, dropping her quill and resting her head on Ron's chest knowing he was right this time.

“I only care about their future, I don't want them to feel that we didn't support them enough.”she said while biting her lower lip, thoughtful and tired, result of a long day at work.

“I guarantee they don't feel that way Hermione, Hugo is brilliant as Rose are, why don't we do something relaxed just for today?” proposed Ron, stroking Hermione's hair in an attempt to make her not act so rigid at least once.

It was an attempt, and he received a look of amusement in response. Hermione had always been serious and he always appreciated the fact that he was one of the only people to provoke laughter and relaxed moments for her and, even married and with children, that was not changed and Hermione liked that dynamic. When she finally convinced that there was nothing wrong with leaving her duties aside for a moment, Hermione found herself laughing and running after Rose who shared a broom with Hugo, who had never really liked to fly, gliding a few centimeters from the ground trying to block the Quaffle that she and Ron were shooting at their children.

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, composing a sky of shades of colors so beautiful that they deserved to be immortalized in the same way that the way Rose and Hugo had thrown themselves at Ron. Getting off the broom, they took the Quaffle of their father's hands, getting tickled in response. Ron laughed with his children, lying on the lawn to simulate his defeat at the little Quidditch match and at the tickle war they had started.

Hermione watched them fondly,grinning at being able to have moments like this again. She had forgotten how much Rose had been missing since the moment she got on the Hogwarts Express, being able to contact them only through owls. Accio was the necessary spell for the small camera to reach hers hands, allowing the scene in front of her to be immortalized, before she was pulled to be part of the tickling war.

The three of them made her so happy that she, in no time, remembered the problems she would have to solve as a Minister, she had completely forgotten about the study schedules she intended to develop for her children, focusing only on spending the rest of the day on that lawn. Ron was great at creating games among the four and, even though Rose claimed she was already too big for them, she ended up participating in all of them. Hermione smiled, knowing that she could reveal the image on the camera and remember that day whenever she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want, its make me very happy :).  
> This fic was inspired by this fanart https://hannahufflepuffblog.tumblr.com/post/624399367557857280/hillyminne-reply-to-anonymous-ask-for <3


End file.
